


The Aliens Who Didn't Mean to Land on Earth Club

by Agent3Novi



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Invader Zim, Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Diary/Journal format, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Time Shenanigins caused by Time Pieces!, came from a dumb idea then I realized that I have to write the set up for it, the perfect Plot Hole sealent!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "Today Rumbi sucked up this weird red plant/bug/thing and a BUNCH of other ones tried to attack them! MEANIES!!!On the bright side the bug was OK after I rescued it and now they're my friends! :DThey still hate Rumbi though :("---((Or wherin the author had a very dumb realization and decided to write a fic for it))





	1. Olimar's Log, Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized a few days ago that three of my all time favorite protagonists are all aliens who didn't mean to land on Earth but did and that one of them is possibly a time traveler so...
> 
> Disclaimer: A lot of my lore knowledge is incomplete so if I get something wrong please forgive me. If it isn't too spoilery then feel free to correct me in the comments.
> 
> Thank you Twyst for listening to me rant about this crossover even though 90% of what I talked about was Pikmin Where They Shouldn't Be
> 
> POV character is liable to change in the future just FYI
> 
> Now enjoy:

_ Day 1 since impact -- _

I swear this planet has it out for me. 

No, no-  _ stop _ , thinking like that will get me nowhere.

On the bright side of this time around, my life-support is fully functional! This time there will be no thirty day scramble or…

On the downside, I have once again lost my ship parts, and PNF-404 has changed  _ drastically _ since I was last here.

Everything is far more...  _ developed _ , for lack of a better term. There are houses and cities and everything is far more urbanized. I cannot find the Forest of Hope or anywhere else I have explored on the planet,  _ although that may be because I have not had the time to look... _

Oh, and everything’s gigantic. 

I’m not exaggerating when I say that the new creatures and buildings put even the Formidable Oak to shame. It’s almost like a dream, seeing so many familiar things at a scale so huge. Is how the ants back on Hocotate feel? I’ve only been gone for a few years,  _ how has this much already changed? _

I’m getting off track… 

I landed near what seems to a school, though the sign declared it to be a “ _ Skool _ ” (I’m not sure if that’s a typo or the fact that I don’t have the best grasp on this language). The flora was quite dead, and there wasn’t a single normal sized creature in sight. I’m still worried that whatever colonized this planet in my absence has killed off all of the native species, possibly even the Pikmin…

Speaking of the Pikmin, I have not seen hide nor hair - er, leaf? - of them since arrival. This could be problematic, I couldn’t have survived without them before, and with all the changes to PNF-404…

I shall look for them more tomorrow and also see if I can find any of the missing parts.

  
\--  _ end of log. _


	2. Olimar's Log, Day 2

_ Day 2 since impact -- _

… I have been captured,  _ again. _

At least this time they listen to reason…

I will admit, I have gotten somewhat rusty with my stealth. While trying to locate any hint of the ship parts or Pikmin, one of the new creatures discovered me. A “ _ Human _ ”, I was informed later. They’re remarkably similar to Hocotatians, besides the obvious size difference. The one that captured me is remarkably childlike. I would add more, but at the time I was so panicked that I cannot recall much more than being unceremoniously placed in a giant box and carried off to some sort of laboratory. At least my suit didn’t rupture during the journey…

They did not take me out of the box immediately, first taking the time to do some note taking with the lid off. I tried to climb out, but the walls were far too high. I did not realise just how awkward it is to be the testee instead of the tester, to have someone scrutinize your every detail…

They did eventually ask me questions directly, and allowed me to ask in return. 

I have gathered that their name is Dib, this is Earth, and nothing has changed in the past few years beyond an “Alien Invader” landing on the planet who apparently goes by Zim. When Dib was describing them, my mind first went to Irkens, but that can’t be right! Irk is one of the most peaceful planets in the known universe and they’ve never even threatened to attack anyone else, at least, not that I know of. And sure, they may be tall, but not much taller than the average Hocotatian. This Zim must be from somewhere else… 

Anyways, once I reassured Dib that I was  _ not _ another planet-taking alien, we came to an agreement. I teach him about Hocotate and PNF-404, and he’ll free me and help me repair my ship. In fact, he has already retrieved it! Besides our first meeting, he really is a nice kid. Even without the Pikmin here to help me, there is hope after all…

_ \-- end of log. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha god _how_ does one even write Dib????
> 
> whelp I Tried


	3. Olimar's Log, Day 3

_ Day 3 since impact -- _

Zim is,  _ undoubtedly _ , an Irken.

From his appearance to mannerisms to technology, all of it points to Zim being an Irken. 

But he is also so hostile, so uptight. Perhaps he is a criminal in exile? But then why would they send him here? And for that matter, why is he so gargantuan? Perhaps he has been affected by whatever caused the plants to grow so big as well…

And speaking of that, I have been wondering, is this really PNF-404? There is no resemblance between the two besides the strange proportions of the inhabitants and the high oxygen levels. The computer does say that the coordinates are exactly the same, but perhaps it was just damaged during the crash? That could be problematic when I begin the journey home. Hopefully Dib can help me fix it...

  
_ \-- end of log. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporal Shenanigins


	4. Hat Kid’s Diary, day... 50?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how late this is, I’m so sorry
> 
> Anyways have a double update on the house! :D
> 
> (Also psst this and the next chapter(s?) are from HK’s perspective)

_Day 50…_

Today Rumbi sucked up this weird red plant/bug/thing and a BUNCH of other ones tried to attack them! MEANIES!!!

On the bright side the bug was OK after I rescued it and now they're my friends! :D

They still hate Rumbi though :(


	5. Hat Kid’s Diary, days 51 - 57

_ Day 51… _

_ _ So a bunch of my food went missing earlier and I found it all under the desk in the engine room. I think the weird bugs carried it all there? I dunno how they did it but that’s pretty neat! It’s a little annoying that they chose right  _ there _ to set up their little home, but oh well. 

* * *

_ Day 54 … _

I had to take the food away and toss it cause it was starting to stink up the engine room, eugh. The little bugs were so SAD about it though, I feel bad now…

* * *

_ Day 55 … _

_ _ Oh my GOD they’ve started hoarding the repair bits too!?  _ Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _ -

well… at least I probably won’t need all those screws anytime soon, and CC’s been helping to keep them out of the kitchen. You win this time, you _neon weed peck-necks..._

* * *

_ Day 57 … _

The Owls changed today’s music to a really relaxing… something? Lullaby maybe?? Well whatever it was, the little bugs were the ones singing most of it?!  _ Woaaaaaaah _ :O

… either my universal-translator is broken or those are some  _ seriously _ pecked-up bugs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look it’s my One Sad Pikmin Head-canon and an Ai No Uta reference-


	6. Olimar's Log & Hat Kid's Diary, Days 10 & 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please assume that the IZ timeline is somewhere mid-first-season, as that's about as far as I've watched and I really don't have the time to sink into watching more.

_ Day 10 since impact -- _

Good and bad news today.

_Good_: the ship is almost repaired! Oh how nice it will be to _finally_ be heading home… 

_Bad_: Zim has, apparently, vanished, and based on Dib’s reaction, that’s a  _ very bad thing _ . He also mentioned something about a strange pink orb floating outside the Irken’s home, sparking and swirling with  _ “something DISTINCTLY extraterrestrial” _ . He wants me to try and identify it. I’m not sure if I could, though I suppose I haven’t even seen it yet...

_ \-- end of log. _

* * *

_ Day 60 … _

DJ Grooves called me earlier, something about  _ ‘needing to pick up your alien friend, Darling’ _ or something. There was uh, a lot of Yelling in the background of the call, vaguely about wanting to take over the world and the feeble minded birbs not holding the great Zam-something-or-other for long. Hah! Reminds me of Mu, but like, more selfish.

...also there was some robotic yelling about... muffins?… for some reason?

_ Anyways _ , I’m heading down to sort that out, so se ya Future Me! :3

_ Continued … _

_ _ Turns out it was an Irken! Named Zim! Who knew? 

Yeah he wanted to take over Earth, but we cleared that up  _ Real Quick. _ I mean, what’s the point of taking over a planet for an empire that’s been gone for the past, what, decade or two? Although in his timeline it seems like they’re still at large, weeeeeeird.

Whatever, that’s Tomorrow Me’s problem, and I still need to give his SIR Unit a lecture for menacing my bugs >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was bad, but I'm falling into the Burnout Pit fast and I want to finish the "story" I set up before I burn out completely. (;;-_-)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me motivation so if you liked then leave a little something please! Constructive criticism is also welcome! :)


End file.
